


Only you Know

by nanabots18



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanabots18/pseuds/nanabots18
Summary: Lalisa Manoban is an ordinary girl who were fond of reading romance novel and listening to love songs.She read hundreds of stories exploring and describing what love is really about, she could explain it without needing to read it on the dictionary or any other reference books, but why does love feel so foreign for her?why does it seems like love is just a concept she could understand but she could never have.-adaptation-





	1. Chapter 1

love, romance love song it is the most common topic that everyone could relate to. the blinding feeling of emotion, the feelng of the heart almost bursting from joy just seing your lover. The slow motion when you look in to their eyes. that certain voice whispering softly, telling he/she is the one. the feeling of soaring so high just with the simple touch of your hands. thats the common stories we hear when people start talking about love. but is it really that special? Does love really have that earth shatterring moment when it hits you?

Lalisa Manoban is an ordinary girl who were fond of reading romance novel and listening to love songs. She read hundreds of stories explaining and describing, what love is really about, she could explain it without needing to read it on the dictionary but why does love feel so foreign for her.

why does it seems like love is like a concept she could understand but never have the grasp on it.

Lisa always feels like drowning she always feels like even how hard she tries to float she cant grasp the true meaning of love is there really something wrong about her? why cant she be like her other friends why couldnt she...

"lisaaaaaa"

"lisa yah!"

someone snapped lisa from her thoughts

Wehhh??? lisa said abruptly like she didnt zone out for a while.

"neh?? what wrong lisa yah i ve been talking here and all you do is stare at that phone whats wrong? come on you could tell your suelgi unnie!" the hyper girl said with out even pausing.

"yeeeeeh lisaa whats wrong? by the way what club do you plan to joined here?" the shorter girl beside the hyped girl asked then side eyed the tall blonde stiff as a pole sitting in front of them.

the blondes eyes are still glued to her phone. then she looked up to both of her friends then give them her warm smile.

"suelgs chichu im okay nothing to worry about and i dont have any clubs in mind yet i just want to enjoy highschool without any pressure from club responsibility" she said then slouched on her sit

"ehhhh???why dont you join me with the track and field club? come on i know how atlethic you are and besides you joined softball team during muddle school right?" suelgi explained then then grabs the nearest chair then sit on it

"yeahh limario here was so great during thosee..."

"lalisa" the shorter girl tried to teas her friend lisa but was cutted short when thier adviser called out lisa's name

"what is it Mr. Song?" lalisa stood up then bowed to thier advicer

"i heared youre not that busy as of now" he said then smiled at lalisa.

Lisa knows she cant say no to whatever favor her advicer would ask of her

"would you mind helping in the student council?" Mr. song asked as if giving lisa an option to say no but here goes nothing.

"o-okay Mr. Song you can count on me but I would like to see whats happening there" lisa said then smiled warmly to her adviser

"you really cant say no huh? lalisa." her friend suelgi teased her. Lisa just shrugged then starts walking to find the student council office

"she may be always go with the flow kind of girl but once she do something she will give her 100% onto it" jisoo smirked then looked at her other friend suelgi

"yeah youre right lisa is always like that" then they smiled at the back of their retriting friend

................................................

lisa was really trying her best to follow the drawn out map given to her by Mr. song on how to locate the student council room but she cant get the idea why in the world it is she outside the school building. she dont know if this is stil part of the campus. Lisa just realized how big their campus is to have the student council office on a different building.

Lisa was walking slowly when she was startled by a voiced booming

"Jennie!"

lisa heard from the other side of the building. she slowly walked then looked at the commotion happening at the rear side of their school building

"jennie Ruby Jane Kim please accept my feelings for you i-i really like you Jennie" the guy bowed down

lisa was shocked to the event unfolding before her. so she hid herself again then crouch behind the plants to cover herself from the two people not 20 ft beside her.

lisa sighed then looked up to the sky. Then she remembered her current dillema.

it has been a month and she kept dodging the calls and messages from her former classmate in Junior high school.

_"lisa i really like you could you be my girlfriend_ _"_

_jungkook asked her then give her his warm smile. she wanted to answer right away after the confession. She waited for that sudden feeling.The feeling of flyinghigh from a love confession. She waited for the earth shaterring moment, form the feeling of free falling to the unkown motion. but nothing. she felt nothing __this made lisa panicked not because of the granduer emotion but because she doesnt feel a __thing__. Nothing_.

she was startled when she hear a velvety raspy voice from the first time so she tried to looked at the scene behind.

"im sorry hanbin, but i dont want to go out with any one right now im sorry"

Lisa could see the soft smile the girl gave the guy. She could see the gummy smile this jennie girl is giving. then she have this split second of eye contact with the girl. this made her heart beats faster so she slumped back on her hiding place faster then a blink of eye.

"im so sorry again hanbin" lisa could only hear their muffled voices

"i-its okay jennie i get it i have no chance for someone like you" the guy said

"its not like that hanbin i know you will meet someone for you"

lisa closed her eyes wishing that the ground could just swallow her and let her disappear but the thick velvety voice made her eyes cracked open

"I know you are in there" jennie said in a sing song voice

"i-im sorry unnie i -i dont intend to listen to that sorry " lisa bowed

"its okay " jennies soft voice said that made lisa look at the girls direction

"it is our secret okay" then jennie motion her hands zipping her lips. lisa could just nod her head rapidly that could cause anyone with dizziness

"so what are you doing on this side of the campus by the way" jennie asked looking at the taller girl in front of her quizzically

"i-im going to the student council office but i- i cannot find it i really suck at reading this map." lisa waved the piece of paper in the air. then pout childishly

lisa heared a gigle then she looked in front.Then she saw that jennie is giving her that gummy smile. when suddenly a strong wind blew that slightly disheveled the perfect hair of this Jennie girl.

The wind blew that made the fallen leaves flying everywhere. The wind may disarrayed Jennies hair a little but lisa can still say that this Jennie looks so beautiful.

Jennie tucked the stray hair behind her ear then she held out her hand in front of lisa.

"student council room was this way it is an abandoned room for some club before so the stu.co made use of it"  
they started walking side by side at first but jennie is just a lil bit ahead of the younger girl.

"she wears a red ribbon she must be year older than me" lisa said to herself she couldn't stop herself steling glances to the shorter girl ahead of her.

Jennie might be a lil bit shorter than lisa but she gives of the vibe of authority she seems approachable and friendly someone who seems to be perfect but their is something about this girl that lisa cant pin point at.

just a few meters ahead lisa could see a small but beautiful cabin surrounded by trees and plants.

"this is the stu.co office go ahead" jennie said then motioned lisa to enter the cabin.

"thank you very much for your help unnie" she said then entered the stu.co office.

lisa saw someone sitting on the table at the center of the cabin. a red haired girl looked up and she stares at lisa as if contemplating what is she doing there then she saw something behind lisa then give this warm smile.

"Chaeng you' re early" jennie walked between lisa and her friend chaeyoung ,also know as rosé then she looked back and fort between two girls

"chaeng this is..." Jennie stopped waiting for lisa to introduce herself

"i-im lalisa manoban"lisa bowed

"im jennie Kim and this is roseanne park " jennie said then she sit in front of rose.

"you must be the help mr. song told me earlier"  
jennie said then she started working on something on the laptop

"yeah just tell me what i could do to help" lisa said then smiled at the two girls in front of her.

.................................................................

The student council office was not that big but big enough for a senior highschool student council office. The cabin give the stu.co their own place, the cabin seem like there own home in the campus.

Lisa prepared drinks for the two older girls. She cant believe the school allow them to use this beautiful cabin as their office.

"so.. jen i heared someone confesseed to you what happen?" rose asked smirking at her friend

"h-how din you know cheang?! it just happen before we got here!" jennie asked fidgeting on her seat but then she pouts at her friends teasing

"dont underestimate my network Kim, and besides i heared it first hand from hanbin" rose said nonchalantly then returned to her work.

"chaeng nothing happen, you know i dont do that" Jennie answered defensively

"yes i know jen and besides whats new you received letter left and right a week wont pass without someone confessing to you" rose said then smirek at her friend.

she noticed that Lisa is looking at her and jennie curiously. so she smiled and decided to tease her best friend again

then rose leaned a little to lisa then whispered but Jennie could still hear her friend.

" she also recieved confession from girls" rose whispered but Jennie could still hear everything

"Hey! Roseanne Park you didnt have to say that! "

"uuuuhmmm u-unniee" lisa started that made the two other girl look at her direction

jennie just looked at Lisa then give her a warm smile encouraging her to continue

"why are you turning them down?" lisa said then looked straight into jennies eyes.

Jennie matched lisa's intense gaze then she breath calmly

"i just dont feel anything when someone confessed to me" Jennie said then she shrugged then smiled again at lisa.

"My heart is not beating like crazy, when someone says that they love me .whether if it is a girl or a boy" Jennie continued then give her gummy smile

Lisa was taken a back by the answer of jennie, maybe jennie unnie could help her. maybe what she feels or not feel is just a normal thing.

a spark of hope was ignited within Lisa. She could see a small light of hope in her drowning emptiness. Jennie could be the same as her. They both dont feel anything towards love.

"You just dont want to go out with anyone Jen" Rose said seriously lookng at the tea in front of her. There is spark of saddness in her eyes but she hid it immediately then drank her tea. as if nothing happens

........................................................

Lisa was resting her head on the desk in front of her when someone interupts her peaceful rest

"Lisa-yahhh" lisa looked up then she saw her two friends.

Jisoo was holding a book and Suelgi is smiling from ear to ear. Then Jisoo took the seat in front of lisa then Suelgi sat on the chair besides Lisa.

"So Limario hows the student council?" Jisoo asked giving her a warm smile.

"Its okay i meet this cool junior student council member then helped me with the direction" Lisa said then scratch her head remembering how she almost got lost earlier.

"whoaa Lisa is he handsome? why didnt you tell us you meet someone?!" Suelgi bombared lisa with question.

"nope he is a she and she's really cool and gorgeous she is kind of nice really Jennie unnie is really cool" Lisa said nonchalantly then looked at her two friends.

"Jennie Kim?" Jisoo asked then continued when lisa nods her head

"I heared that she is really beautiful and smart too. Ive heard seniors talking about her she is quite famous here." Jisoo said then nodded with lisa.

"I thought you meet a boy. I taught we could have the girl talk now you know but yeah she sounds cool i guess, but my Sehun oppa is much more cooler, he is really great you know he is so great earlier during our club meeting " Suelgi starts rambling about this Sehun then jisoo starts asking question then the two start conversing.

The scene infront of Lisa made her felt like drowning again. Why cant she be normal like her friends.

After that incident Lisa decided to talk to jennie tomorrow after she helped in the student council. She could finally end the torture she put jungkook in.

..................,........................

_beeeeep_

Lisa read the recent message jungkook send her.

she needs to give her answer today but first things first she needs to talk to Jennie

after that last bell signaling for the end of the day Lisa bid her goodbye to Jisoo and Suelgi who just looked at each other not thinking too much of the sudden departure of their friend.

Lisa run to the student council and when she opened the door then she sees no one inside the office.

"why am running it would be too early" Lisa mumble to herslef then when she was about to slouch on the nearest sit someone startled her

"you're early" the person lisa wanted to talk to just appeared behind the door then smiled at her. Jennie slowly walked then placed her bag on the sofa then sit across lisa.

"Unnie i-i just" But lisa was cut off when the door suddenly opened revealing a guy standing outside with his hoodie coverig his face.

"sorry i just came here to inform you that i would like to join the student council" the guy bowed then enter the office.

"hey welcome it is nice to have extra helping hands around..." jennie tried to asked the guy his name without asking him

"oooh my name in taehyung but you can call me V " he said then smiled warmly at the both of us

"nice meeting you I'm jennie Kim and this is Lisa Manoban"

Lisa sat there while Jennie was talking to the taehyung guy she cant start the conversation she wanted to have with her jennie unnie. So lisa just sat there staring into the nothigness infront of her.

"her drink some tea" Jennie slide the cup in front of Lisa

"where are Rose and taehyung?" lisa asked then she looked around to find the other member but there were no one besides her and jennie

"Rose have some emergency while taehyung said that he will start formally tomorrow" Jennie said then she sat besides lisa.

"ohh i i should go home as well" lisa said but when she was about to get up.

Jennie hold her hands stopping her from standing up

"i know you went her to talk about something"

Jennie said them give ther perfect friendly smile

"h-how did" Lisa stammers but Jennie cut her off

"I can see it on your face Lisa you want to talk about something" Jennie said seriously

when Lisa heard that. sShe told jennie everything about jungkook. what happen during their junior higschool school years and her current dillema

"when he confessed to me, i-i want to say, okay lets date but it doesnt feel right." lisa said then looked at jennie directly. 

The older girl just have this poker face on but she is listening not giving any judging look, so Lisa continued.

"i-I waited for that special feeling but nothing, i felt nothing" she continued.

Lisa reminisce that moment when Jungkook asked her to be his girlfriend. She waited for the feeling of blinding happiness, the moment where she will float due to extreme emotion, but nothing happens. She taught that maybe it was just a little too late so she asked Jungkook for some more time, but as days, weeks passed she was sure that it wont ever happen to her.

Something is really wrong with her, but her train of taughts were suddenly disturbed.

"is this because everyone wants to talk and read about romance and if you dont feel the same, you felt like you are a weirdo? " jennie says then she looked outside. but she is still holding the younger girls hand.

"unnie,how I wish i could tell him, like how you do it." Lisa said then give her short smile

"i guess feelings are not for me, i cant have it unnie" lisa said then stared at the cat eyed girl in front of her.

_riiiiiingggg_ _riiiiin_g.

"is that him?" jennie asked then Lisa took her phone then stood up.

before lisa could further her distance with jennie. The shorter girl caught her wrist then stood up as well.

Lisa looked at jennie and she could she the calm expression in the older girl.

_Jennie is just like her_ this thought helps lisa a lil bit in her situation

"Lalisa you could tell him how you fell, just like how he tells you what he feels."

jennie says then holds lisa's both hands giving her the support that she currently needs.

"you are fine, there is nothing wrong with you"

but Jennie held on to lisa's hand she didnt let go of both hands to show her support

"h-hello" Lisa said when she answered the call. she felt self-conscious all of the sudden, she felt terrified in hurting a friend.

Romance novels, movies and love song lyrics were all blinding to lisa, she could understand love but she get it now it is something she could never reach. She may understand love she could even described it without looking it up but love is something she could never have.

"jungkook i-i m sorry" lisa said then seconds passed before she heard the response she tighten her hold on the hands giving her support

_"__thank_ _you__, __its_ _okay_ _Lisa_ _yah__ .__Thank_ _you_ _for_ _being_ _honest_ _with_ _me__" _

Jennie could only hear the muffled reply. she was just looking at Lisa, staring at her side profile while the younger girl was talking to the guy she just dumped.Jennie find Lisa mesmerizing then suddenly it hits her unexpectedly.

"unnie" lisa said then she looked ate jennie but something feels different.

"unnie"

she repeated but there were still no response.  
she looked at their joined hands then she obsereved something, it is not her hands that is shaking and sweating right now.

then she looked at the older girl infront of her. She dont understand the look jennie is giving her. what happen all of the sudden.

"You said you dont have anyone special to you right?"

Jennie asked still holding the younger girls hand possesively. This action made Lisa nervous. She tried to remove her hand but Jennie wasnt letting her. what the hell is happening.

"ye-yes" lisa answered almost whispering. but Jennie could hear her loud and clear

"You said you cant understand that special feeling of falling right?" jennie continuously asked the taller girl but still looking at lisa straight in the eye.

lisa's mind was working overtime. then she felt a sudden pull on her arm. Lisa was caught of gaurd then she tumbled in front of Jennie.

her hands was on Jennies shoulder then she can feel the hands of jennie on her waist holding her tightly but not to much to hurt her.

Lisa was just standing there understanding nothing on the situation

_"I think i'm __falling_ _in_ _love_ _with__ you_" Jennie said having this twinkle in her eyes looking at Lisa lovingly.

this line baffled lisa's mind. she taught that Jennie was the same as her, but what is happening.

"you make my heart beat like crazy" the older girl continued having this sudden sparkle in her eyes, still holding lisa protectively afraid that the tall blonde would just disappear.

_ **"I cant understand this, I cant understand this girl in front of me"** _

lisa said to herself


	2. 1.1 could you?

cheersssss.

"To the future of student council" the former stu.co president just finished his speech.

"seungri oppa dont act like you do anything for the stu.co " rose said monotonously to the former president

"roseanne dont be like that" then he give everyone his best charming smile

"i m just really great at finding people who can make the job easier" then he looked at jennie. 

The cat eyed brunette seems to be busy chatting with the other former members.

"yeah yeah i know Jennie was the face of the srudents council since her freshmen year and you are always making her do the job." rose said then looked at her bestfriend.

A day has passed since the weird encounter between Lisa and Jennie on the student council office, after the sudden confession of the one and only Jennie Kim

"i-im soory lalisa! im just talking nonsense dont mind me"

then she droped her hands from the younger girls waist. 

after jennie said those things, Lisa didnt tried to open up the topic again. as if nothing happens

"lisa what do you want? orange mango or you can try this thing " seungri could hear the joy in Jennies tone

"hey!future Madam President you seem to be in high spirit today!! " he greeted jennie. The brunnette just smiled at him warmly.

"the election is not done yet, dont jinx it oppa" jennie said then pouted. then she continued in assisting Lisa in choosing which food to devour on the table.

"we all know you have it in the bag already Jen" Rose said then she tried to walk to where jennie is standing .

"ohh yeah about that, Lisa could you be my campaign manager for the upcoming election"

this request of jennie made roseanne stop on her tracks. 

she looked like a fish out of the tank. starring at her bestfriend and she was giving her famous gummy smile to the freshman.

everyone was looking at jennie buffled while the girl was just standing there waiting for the answer she wanted to hear.

"uhhmm i - i " lisa stammered 

"I really cant understand this girl." Lisa said to herself


	3. I cant reach it

"chichu what happen to lalisa?" Seulgi asked when she entered their classroom and saw that lisa just wave her hand without even looking up when she greeted them.

"She is already like that when I get here" Jisoo said then starred at her friend quizzically.

"She look so miserable" Seulgi said when she sat beside her friend.

"I am miserable" Lisa said just then tilt her face towards Seulgi but still resting her head on the desk.

"What does campaign manager really do by the way?" the tall cat eyed girl asked her firiend.

this makes Lisa perked up then she sits up straight

"well I have to give fliers put up the posters and there are some stuff that we do together" lisa said slouching on her chair again

"it sounds like what you were already doing, whats the fuss about? " Seulgi asked again

"I also have to do a speech in front of everyone" this made Lisa slumped on her desk again.

"that sound so demanding limario" Jisoo said then tap the head of her friend.

"why dont you just say no to her?" jisoo asked again

"i tried chichu, I said i dont want to be held responsible for something that is so important" lisa said then she pouted

"she is really persistent " Lisa finished her rant

"She must really liked you huh lalisa" Jisoo said then looked at lisa's childish pout

"why tough? " lisa asked loud enough for her friends to hear

"who knows?" jisoo and seulgi said in chorus

Lisa gave up and just stared outside. She could see students running on the field with tgeir friends laughing in their own little worlds

Then Lisa remembered, Jennie and Rose were close friends. They also seem inseparable.

Lisa walked along the corridor and she notice the bulletin board. It shows the ranking on last school year

According to some students since they've entered this highschool they've maintained to have the first and second ranking with Jennie unnie then Rose unnie respectively.

They could draw attention just by walking beside each other. Rose unnie seems to be the better choice for Jennie

Then Lisa remembered that afternoon

_"__I_ _think_ _I'm_ _falling_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _you__"_

_"_No No No!" That can't be the reason Lisa taught to herself then she walked away.

While Lisa was walking slowly to her room Rose saw her was watching her staring at the bulletin board. Rose was inspecting the younger girl fron a distance. When Lisa started to walk she follow it with her gaze then looked at lisa again from head to toe.

Then she walked away unbothered.

..........................................................

"prepare for it!" someone yelled

"Jennie!" one of the other member shouted

The cat eyed girl recieved the spike of the opposing team gracefully as if she practice the move a thousand times.

"Jennie you're really great!" one of her classmate said gushing over the her.

Jennie just smiled at her team mates for their PE class when she noticed Rose looking at her but when she tried to smile at her friend Rose just looked at the other side of the gym as if she didnt saw Jennie.

this action made the brunette frown then she looked at her friend contemplating. Then after a few second she smiled ,her famous gummy smile then walked to where Rose is seating.

"You seem to be in high spirit huh?" Rose said bitterly still not looking at the girl standing beside her.

"Rosie-" Jennie tried to reason out with her friend but Rose give her a glare and that made Jennie gulp.

No one could mess with an angry chipmunk.

"Chaeng I said I'm sorry" Jennie said then flashed Rose her puppy eyes

"Whatever, of course I'm in bad mood, I assume that i will be your campaign manager Jen" The taller blonde said still looking anywhere except the shorter brunette

"I'm. sorry Chaeng if I didn't talk to you about it" Jennie said then she removed her hair tie Then she crouched beside the taller girl.

This action made Rose looked at her friend

"but I really want to ask lalisa to do that" Jennie said seriously to Rose.

Rose was taken aback by the seriousness in Jennie's voice but she still voiced out her opinion

"why jen?" Thier conversation is already draining the blonde girl.

"What do you mean why? "Jennie answered

"I know Lisa is fairly capable of the job,and she'd bearly be a good fit for the position." Rose tried to get what Jennie wanted.

"I just dont understand why?"Rose asked again then she looked jennie in the eye.

"Are you taking this election seriously RubyJane? aren't you making careless decision thinking you could win with this?" She asked,concern laced in her voice

"Jennie!!!" someone called out the cat eyed girl. then a ball rolled to the direction of the two friends sitting at the sidelines.

Jennie grabbed the ball then looked at it still looking seriously.

"I think it is really important to be endorsed by a freshmen student." Jennie stood up still holding the volleyball

"Dont you think it is still early for an election? in a month an election would be held. Freshmen don't know anything about the junior candidates." Jennie continued then she looked at the blonde girl still sitting on the hard wood floor.

"If a first year student is involve on the election I gueas it will catch the attention of other freshmen. They will be more involved." Jennie continued then rose stood up behind Jennie.

"and besides, the contents of the speech will not be just about praising me. I want it to be an honest and justified opinion." Jennie threw the ball at the direction of their playing classmates. Then she turned to face the taller blonde.

"If we do that we will have a profound impact on whoever who listen , right? " Then she give Rose her famous gummy smile.

Jennie knew she won the arguement with Rose.

Rose sigh, then took the hair tie on Jennie's hand. Then the shorter girl turned her back, letting the taller one fix her hair.

They seem to have done this a hundred times like it is something ordinary they barely need to speak to know the needs of the other.

"What will you do if you win the election" Rose asked again while she helps Jennie in her hair.

"I plan to ask her to join the student council, I think it is also a good start in building a trusting relationship" Jennie answered looking straight ahead.

"I see" Rose said softly while she finish the hair tie of Jennie.

"In other words you want to have much more deeper trust with that girl than you do in me" Rose said softly but Jennie could hear it loud and clear.

Jennie looked at Rose contemplating the tone her closest friend is giving her. Then Rose walked away to join the volleyball game.

Jennie sigh then she walked to join the game as well.

The sound of the whistle started the game then the ball was served by the opposing team.

"Rose!" Jennie yelled then she looked at Rose.

The taller girl just nod at the shorter brunette and run immediately at the opposite direction. Jennie sets the ball to Rose then the tall blonde jumped then spiked the ball that won them a point.

"Nice set Jennie!" their classmate cheered on them

"Gosh both of you are really on sycn!" one of their friends gushed on them and this cause a smirk on Jennie's face then she walked towards the blonde.

"Dont you think our trust in each other is deep enough already" Jennie said this as a statement to tease Rose. then she held up both of her hands waiting for a high 5

"jeeeez Jen " Rose said then she looked at Jennie smirking and slowly giving in.

The cat eyed girl just smiled then gave her gumny smile knowing that she've got rose now

"I guess i am giving in now huh, you're really so unfair" Then Rose held up her hands too and Jennie gave her the pending high five

"but if you lose on this. Know that ill get mad at you " Rose turned her back on Jennie

"I've got this, I'll absolutely show you i would be the president,". Jennie said still having this perfect smile on her face

"Sooooooo,I look forward in working with you vice president!" Jennie said as she watch Rose walking away. Then the taller blonde looked back at her friend thengive her warm smile.

...................................................

"we need to go to the other room come on guys" Suelgi said excitedly

"What made you soo excited Suelgs? " Jisoo asked she tried to tease seulgi but someone caught her attention. Soneone standing by the door.

Rose give a small smile to the friends of Lisa then she points at lisa to tell them that she wanted to talk to the girl.

"Limario" jisoo said then she points at the door

Lisa slowly looked at the direction jisoo is pointing at She was shocked to saw Roseanne Park standing on there classroom door.

..........................

"Here is my first draft for the speech. It is a rough draft for the election you could quote it or use it as reference for your speech Lalisa" Rose said then the give Lisa her warmest smile.

Jennie was standing just a few feet away from the two tall blondes. She have this smile on her face

"Unnie I dont know if i would do a good job. You are much more capable than me" Lisa said then she looked down.

She knows Rose is much more or the best option for this speech thing.

"It might have been true Lalisa but" Rose said then she looked behind where Jennie is standing looking at them intently.

"Someone here believes that there is something that only you could make. at least that is what Jennie think" Jennie giggled at the comment of her friend.

but The youngest is still insecure for the position.

"But Rose Unnie" Lisa said but before she could finish her sentence.

Rose leaned closer to Lisa

"Please take care of her" Rose said then she give lisa her sweetest smile.

This made lisa made up her mind. Rose unnie is believing in her too. She could do it.

Then she looked at the brunette standing not too far from them. Jennie was just looking at her with this certain twinkle in her eye

"even Rose unnie ask me so I will do my best" Lisa murmered.

Lalisa's answer put the famous gummy smile on Jennies face. Rose just nodded then smiled at the yonger girl in front of her.

.......................................................

"So now it is official, i will be with you in this fight for the election huh?" The taller blonde ask the older brunette.

"Yes Lalisa it is" Jennie said then smiled briefly at the blonde girl walking beside her.

"I dont know you could be this pushy person unnie" lisa asked then eyed the shorter girl walking beside her.

"I just really wanted you to do this Lalisa" Jennie answered briefly then smile at the taller blonde

"but why would you go that far" Lisa mumble softly to herself

"what?" Jennie said then looked at Lisa's directly.

"Nothing" Lisa said more loudly this time

there were a brief silence then the younger girl suddenly stopped on her tracks. Jennie noticed it so she looked backed then saw lisa looking at her shoes.

"unnie about the other day" Lisa started

Jennie just looked at her dumbfounded

_"I think I'm falling in love with you"_ Lisa said for jennie to remmember

The younger girls sentence rattled the shorter brunette but she tried to composed herself rapidly.

"o-ohhh about that I -I'm just talking without thinking first." The older girl tried to reason out.

Jennie was thankful that it was dusk and her blushing face is not that obvious.

"I'm sorry if I made you worried Lalisa" Jennie said without stuttering. then she started walking again.

"R-right I know you didnt meant it to be anything" Lisa said as they were about to cross the railroad

The signal of the incoming train echoed in the quite neighborhood.

Jennie was walking ahead of the younger girl.

"And besides we are both girls any way" Lisa said trying to laugh off the awkward situation.

"and even if we are both girls Im not the type to fall in love right" lisa continued her speech as they pass the rails

Then suddenly Jennie stopped walking and it cause for the younger girl to bumped in to the brunette in front.

Lisa opened her eyes after they collided then she saw that Jennie is facing her and the shorter woman was looking directly into her eyes.

Lisa was just standing there frozen in the moment. The only thing she can hear is the blaring sound of the incoming train and then she felt it.

Jennie tiptoed to reach the taller girls lips.

Lisa was just standing there as she have her first kiss.

"My love is something, that kind of want to do such things" Jennie said seriously after she kissed the younger girl on the lips

"You make my heart beat like crazy when I'm with you and it never happens with anyone before" Jennie said softly so only Lisa could hear it.

both girls were just standing there. the train no longer audible from their place.

other pedestrian are walking around them.

Lisa was still immobile from her spot while the older girl turned her back and started walking.

"what did I just do" Jennie says to herself then she touched her lips

"That is what I want to ask " Lisa said still looking straight ahead as if nothing happened

...............................

"This is so perfect" Lisa said after she finished reading the draft Rose lend to her.

"i dont believe this is just the first draft" Lisa said softly talking to herself

"I didnt know there would be these many people" someone behind Lisa said then she looked behind

"Taehyung, you're here!" Lisa said then she faced the new comer fully.

"I was hoping to lighten the burden on the manager at least a little" taehyung said then he give Lisa a warm smile.

The answer of Taehyung made Lisa giggled.

"Jennie!" Rose said as she saw the cat eyee girl walking in to the room assigned for the meeting

"Jennie youre late! how could be the role model late huh " one of the volunteer teased Jennie.

"I said Im sorry nayeon" Jennie said then she walked to the front part of the room. Then she looked at lisa who is at the back part of the room. then she noticed taehyung sitting closely beside lisa. this made a short frown on the short brunette but she recovered immediately.

"Let us start the meeting" Jennie said authoritatively.Getting the attention of everyone.

............................................

"Tomorrow would be the start of the campaign i look forward for you support thank you everyone" Jennie said then the people on the room started shuffle out.

Jennie were just standing at the front while she obsereved Lisa arranging her bag preparing to go home.

"bye lalisa" taehyung said then he waved at the blonde.

Jennie approached the younger girl but her footstep startle the blonde girl at and that made her to look up.

"Lalisa" Jennie said softly. There is something in her voice that Lisa couldnt decipher.

on the other side of the room, Rose is just watching as the two girls interact. but she tried to ignore it then walked out.

................................

"Sorry about what happen" Jennie started.

the warm breeze of the wind on the rooftop calmed down the older girls nerve.

she know she did something terrible and she need to ask Lisa for forgiveness. but before she could continue

"it is alright I'm not bothered by what happened." Lisa said still not giving eye contact to the older girl.

"well but that was" jennie tried to reason out again but the stoic face Lisa giving her broke her.

"Im really sorry" She repeated

The younger girl is still not saying anything

"but I want you to know that it is not the reason why I asked you to be my manager" Jennie said then she looked at the ground.

seconds passed and no one is still speaking.

"it's really not the reason?" Lisa tried to confirm it

"yes it is not the reason" Jennie said then she looked at the blonde girl beside her.

"That is why i want to ask you once again to do it with me as a friend who is campaigning with me?" jennie asked hopefully

"alright" Lisa answered briefly

then she gave her warm smile to jennie

"really!" the older girl tried to confirm

"i already said that I will help you. and rose unnie is also depending on me" Lisa tried to share her thoughts with jennie

"I will do it unnie" Lisa said with finality

jennie and Lisa decided to went home together again after their talk at the rooftop.they bid their goodbye at each other on the crossroad where in they will need to separate.

"it doesn't really bother me to have it suddenly stolen by a girl like that i should hated it right? " lisa thought to herself

_"if i dont hate it, then why cant I am feel excited about it."_ Lisa touched her lips

"_ My first __kiss__ and I didnt feel a thing_" Lisa says to herself feeling dissapointed

............................

"Im Jennie RubyJane Kim candidate for student council presidency thank you for your support" Jennie said to the passing student. It has been a tiring week for the campaign just in a few days thevresult would be posted.

"good morning Jennie" the students greeted jennie back

"jen we are almost out of stamp for the posters" nayoen said

"I I will get it from the faculty unnie" Lalisa said then she walked away.

When lisa reachd the facluty room she tried to knock but the door is slightly a jar. So she tried to push it a lil bit

As Lalisa walked of quietly she remembered the talk she had with Jennie on the rooftop.

"we are just an ordinary candidate and manager." she said to herself

........... .. ..... ....................................

"Time sure pass by quickly" Lisa heared one of the professor say

"Excuse me sir" Lisa said to stop herself from eavesdropping

"i would just like to request stamps for the posters of Candidate Jennie Kim" Lisa said then bowed her head for courtesy.

"o-okay here you go" one of the teacher gave Lisa the stamps. then she slowly walk out the room

"A kim running for presidency huh?" the older teacher said while he looked outside

"yeah, I know" Mr.Song replied shortly

"I know time surely does fly" He continued with a hint of sadness

"she must be really happy about it" The other teacher said.

Lisa just looked at the two teacher talking then she walked off the room.

...............................

"Lalisa Manoban you are the only freshmen student who is part of this year election" the interviewer for the school newspaper asked

"y-yes I was hoping I could get the attention of the freshmen .For them to get interested in the election by telling them how is Jennie unnie in my eyes" Lisa said stuttering nervously.

Jennie who is sitting beside Lisa just side glance at the blonde girl. Lisa seems really nervous

_"she is really cute"_ Jennie think to herself

"Thank you for you time" the interviewer says as she tried to wrap uo the interview.

Jennie and Lisa walked slowly to the waiting area as the other candidate and managers were being interviewed

"It is really nerve wracking to be interviewed huh.? but you do great Lalisa" Jennie tried to coax Lisa's nervousness

"but it doesn't like that with you. you look so calm unnie" Lisa said then side glance jennie to confirm.

Jennie is always so composed around others, she always have this aura of confidence and authority around her.

"that is not true" Jennie said then smiled at Lisa

"they are really serious about this election huh?" Lisa said trying to have a small talk as they pass the time.

"Our school is always all out for this events" Jennie says lookng at the other candidates

"Everyone is also giving their all" Jennie continued then she looked at Lisa

"Even so you are confident about all of this, right?" Lisa says then she obsereved the side profile of the shorter brunnete sitting straight beside her.

She always have this calm facial expression on. Just like the first day I met her

"_that_ _was_ _right__, __it__'__s_ _what_ _make_ _me_ _think_ _that_ _we_ _are_ _the_ _same__"_ _Lisa_ _say_ _to__ herself_

"okay everyone gather at the center lets take the picture" Jimin said.

"yeahh move move everyone so we could go home" the photographer continued

Lisa and Jennie togethere with the other student prepared for the picture taking. Jennie was beside Lisa and they were standing behind the other candidates and managers

"please squeeze a bit more closer" Jimin said motioning for them to move

the candidate and their managers tried to squeeze at the center for them to fit on the camera. As everyone tried to shimmy closer.

The guy beside Lisa pushed her a lil bit harder then she bumped with Jennie who stands beside her.

Jennie tried to balance lisa by holding the younger girls hands. But the gesture made Jennies heart beat into frenzy.

"Ready!" Jimin shouted to get everyone attention

Lisa side glance at Jennie who seems to have sudden panic.

"1...2..." Jimin started to countdown

Lisa Decided to hold Jennies hand in order to help her in cooling down her nerves. The action made Jennie to straighten her posture.

Lisa looked beside her then she saw it again. That look.

_"My heart is not beating like crazy, when someone says that they love _ _me_ _"_

Lisa remembered Jennie's statement when she tried to ask the older brunette

Then there were the flash instigating that the picture taking was done.

everyone started to leave the room and Jennie is one of them. Lisa stood there as she watch Jennie walk out the room but the shorter girl turned back to look at her

"_It is so unfair_" Lisa says to herself

_"I thought Jennie unnie was just like as I am, but she made that face."_ lisa continued to talk to herself

she felt that drowning feeling again. Then she reached out as if she want to grabbed in something or someone.

_"Jennie unnie already know that special feeling, that specialness_" Lisa continued

_"I - I want to get there too_" she softly mumbled

............................

_beeep_

As the notification sound interrupts the music Lisa is listening to.

"you did great during the interview" Lisa reads the text monotonously. she removed one of the earphone then sits up on her bed.

The blonde girl just stared at her phone without any emotion she was just waiting for the three dots to bounce indicating that the other line is typing

"I was thinking about the draft for you speech.So is tomorrow on our way home okay?" Lisa read Jennies message

"okay, see you tomorrow" She typed out then Lisa threw the phone on the side of the bed.

Lisa remained sitted on her bed staring in to nothingness in front of her

_"I get it, I had selfish expectation, so im just selfishly disappointed_" Lisa said soflty mostly for herself

_"Jennie unnie and I are different, That specialness wont come to me_" lisa says to herself, then she looked at the stars twinkling at the night sky


	4. Unfair

* * *

....................

it was already dusk when Jennie and Lisa walked off to have their meeting for the endorsement speech.

There were a lot of things running on Lisa's mind and one of it is what is she going to do with Jennie Kim

Lisa remembered her talk with jungkook.

_"I need to tell her i cant return her feelings" lisa says to herself._

Lisa looked at the shorter brunette walking quietly beside her. when she glance at Jennie she could see that the cat eyed girl have this calm face on.

Jennie felt that someone is looking at her so she decided to glance on her left side.

Jennie saw that Lisa is looking at her intently, having this deep thinking face. She just tilt her head as if trying to read the mind of the blonde girl beside her.

..........................

Both girls entered a small cafe. Lisa read the sign on the corner.

"_exquisite_"

The shop have this delicious aroma of coffee all over it. Just like the student council office the coffee shop have this rustic ambience complementing the relaxing red orange color of dusk emerging from the windows.

Jennie sat on the corner end of the cafe. Lisa followed, then they both took their seat

"Jennie unnie" Lisa started to speak her mind

Jennie looked at Lisa blankly waiting for her to continue

"So what would you like to order?" a woman wearing an apron approached the two girls sitting on the corner of the cafe. Cutting Lisa's train of thoughts

"just a tea please"

"white coffee"

Jennie and Lisa said respectively.

"You know" Jennie started speaking after the waitress leave to prepare for their order

" I wont ask you to go out with me" Jennie continued still looking blankly at the taller girl in front of her.

This statement took Lisa off gaurd. She was just looking at the shorter girl in front of her dumbfounded

"b-but" Lisa tried to ask but she still cant recover from the sudden shock

When Jennie was about to elaborate. the woman returned with their drinks. and interrupted Lisa again

"I know you can't feel that specialness Lalisa" Jennie says as if reading Lisa mind.

"I also know you cant fall in love with me" Jennie said then she drank her tea, still looking unbothered

Lisa was just sitting there looking at the girl infront of her. Lisa thought that she really looked calm.

Lisa was just staring at the golden and orange ray of light from dusk reflected on Jennies eyes.

"Just let me love you" Jennie finished then set the cup of tea down.

"b-but that's so weird though!" Lisa said rather loudly. her frustration slowly getting in to her.

"You love someone but you dont want your love to be returned!" Lisa continued then closing her fist to control her emotion

"you are right" Jennie said softly. this caught Lisa's attention once again

"maybe because I didnt think that i could do something like falling in love" Jennie continued then she looked at Lisa's eyes directly

"but right now I feel really fullfiled, and I dont want to gave up this feeling" Jennie says then gave Lisa a small smile.

"So should I?" jennie said as if asking Lisa for her opinion on the matter

"I-i" started to speak up, contemplating on her thoughts.

"I dont mind if...if it's okay with you" Lisa said shyly then she looked down at the coffee in front of her

"thank you " Lisa heared the older girl say then she looked up again to face the girl infront of her

Jennie is giving her that gummy smile again.

_"I wonder why I told her I dont mind"_ Lisa thought to herelf. and she watched jennie read the speech she prepared for the endorsement.

_"this girl....is really unfair" Lisa said to herself_


	5. all an act

"and so I believe that Jennie Kim would serve as a role model for the entire student body making this place a much better place. This conclude my campaign speech" Lisa says as she finished reading her speech in front of Jisoo and Seulgi.

"wahhhhh Lisa that is so good!" seulgi says then she shuffles Lisa's hair.

Lisa just pouted then arranged her bangs back in place

"at this pace you will be a student council member in no time" Jisoo says as she munch on the chicken in front of her.

"I dont want to join" Lisa answered briefly then she started eating her lunch.

"It would be fun Lali, I remembered during junior high when a club want you to join,then bam! finaly you become a regular"

Seulgi teased the youngest then she nudged Lisa on the arm. Lisa just pouted at this as she continue to eat.

"yeah our limario is always like that" Jisoo said then she points her chicken at lisa

"you are the type of person, that when you start something you really get in to it" The shortest girl continued then show her mischievous smile

"yeaahhh! with the help your doing, you're really in to it" Seulgi says as she support jisoo's comment.

"Yaaaah! I'm not going to join that! let's just eat and don't psychoanalyze me" The tall blonde says then she munch at her tempura

.......................................

"so what are you going to do this short vacation? Lalisa?" jennie said as she gets the tea on the vendo machine.

"well I'm gong to memorize the speech, the election is just on the day after the vacation " Lisa answered then they started walking home

"its not that far huh?" Jennie said then she followed Lisa

"yeah. It felt good that the end is in sight" Lisa said shortly as she waited for the shorter woman to catch up with her pace

"well if I am elected there would be a lot of activities we will be doing togethere right?" Jennie tilts her head as if asking lisa to elaborate

"Well I never said I plan to join the student council" Lisa said nonchalantly

The answer of the younger one triggered confussion, then a frown slowly shows on the older girl

" You have to join! Lalisa" jennie said louder this time. this caused for the blonde to raise her brow.

Jennie just gulped at the sight in front of her.

_"God she is so beautiful_" jennie says to herself and she stood their mesmerized at the beauty standing infront of her

"why are we talking about this now?" Lisa asked then she started walking again. and then jennie gathered her composure again.

"_this girl literally make me such a klutz_" jennie thought then she jogged to catch up with the taller girl.

"so here is where we go on seprate ways, bye unnie" Lisa said then gave Jennie. a small wave

"wait!" jennie said. then lisa stopped on her track

"I need to go there too. there is a bookstore not far from here. I want to buy something for me to read during my trip tomorrow" jennie tried to explain then smiled at the taller girl

"a bookstore huh?" Lisa said then she looked at jennie as if having a deep thought

"yeah its just a few blocks from here" Jennie said then she walked ahead to lead the way.

"by the way how big is your family unnie?" Lisa asked still walking a lil bit behind the cat eyed girl.

"ow it was just the three of us, my parents and me. how about you Lalisa?" Jennie answered then asked lisa

"ow my brother, grandma then my parents" Lisa answered briefly

"that must be pretty lively huh?" Jennie asked again and She could see the book store not far from them

"well it have its good part and bad part" Lisa said then smiled at the brunette walking ahead

"We are here" Jennie sing songed then she get in first to the store.

_"I knew it"_ Lisa softly mumbled

"hello good day" an old woman on the cashier greeted when jennie entered the store

Jennie smiled and nod at the woman. Then Lisa followed her.as Lisa entered the shop

"Lisa you're already here" the old woman said and this made jennie look behind her. confusion is now pretty evident on her face.

"what???!" jennie said softly as she walked towards lisa so she could be the only one who can hear her.

"this is our family store" Lisa said then she smiled widely. having fun on the face Jennie is making.

"why didnt you tell me earlier!" Jennie whisperedly yelled

"are you surprised?" this only makes lisa giggled more

"now im nervous" jennie softly mumbled to Lisa's ear.

"why would you be nervous unnie? there is no reason for you to get nervous" lisa said then looked at jennie quizzically

"it was like _"im sorry for taking advantage of your daughter_" kind of thing." Jennie says still having a sudden meltdown

"it's not like I'm being taken advantage of" Lisa said then removed herself from the death grip of jennie

"oh youre home! and. you brought a friend" a woman emerged from the door said.

"mom remember when I told you i'm helping on the election" Lisa started to introduced Jennie to her mom

"This is Jennie Kim" Lisa said then she looked at jennie.

Jennie looked so composed and calm again as if her meltdown was just in Lisa's imagination

"wow you're really pretty as I've heard!" Lisa's mom gushed over Jennie

"thank you for taking care of my Lalisa here" Lisa's mom said then smiled at the brunette.

"not at all, Lalisa here has done so much for me already, she is really a big help maam" jennie said then she flashed her famous gummy smile.

"oh my you're really kind, lisa here hasn't gotten in the way at all?" lisa's mom asked again then she glared at her daughter.

Lisa was just staring at jennie as she conversed with her mom.

_"Jennie is really something_," lisa says to herself.

one minute she's having a meltdown then the next minute she was her charming self.

....................................................

"that friend of yours earlier is really well mannered" Lisa's grandma said as they start to have a little chat while eating dinner

"yeah i really like that friend of yours Lalisa" Lisa's mom butted in

"it is all an act if you are going to ask me" Lisa said then she continued eating

"Hey! that's rude Pranpriya! " her mom said disapprovingly

"wait who is this person" Lisa's brother asked to no one in particular while he is still eating like a hobo

"butt out here Bam" Lisa tried to sass her older brother

"Pokpak!!! you bought your boyfriend over?" Bambam said suddenly and he looked up at his sister.

The comment made Lisa frown then she looked at her brother boredly

"she's a girl " their mother said to clarify

" A girlfriend then" Bambam said then he continued his feast

"of course not" Lisa answered boredly

"well your old man would not be able to take a shock like that" Their father said then he smiled at his children

Lisa just stared at her father, then she looked down. Then she felt her phone vibrated

"lets go out tomorrow Jisoo and mina will be there also" she read the message from seulgi.

"I'm going out tomorrow togethere with some friends" she said loud enough for her parents to hear. they just noded at her

"okay after your shift at the store you can go" her mom said then they returned to their foods

....................................................

"Limario!!!!!" a girl yelled then ruffled Lisa's hair. the blonde girl just pouted then rearranged her dishelved bangs.

"Mina its been a while!" Lisa says then they begin to walked around

"well you never returned any of my message" lisa says teasingly

"yahhh!!! im just busy with the club you know" Mina says cutely

"by the way lisa yah, there is no dance club at your school right?" Mina asked the blonde

"yeah" Lisa answered briefly as she looked around the mall

"Our Limario here is not in any club but she is helping out in the student council" jisoo said to tease the younger one

"whoa! that is good to hear" Mina said then she looked at Seulgi then she playfully squints her eyes.

"Hey, why are you looking like that?" Seulgi asked when. she felt a mischievous look beside her

"She is running after that Sehun oppa" Jisoo said then she like looked back at the two girls walking behind them.

"owwww running around for your oppa huh seulgs?" Mina joined in jisoo with her teasing. Lisa just laugh at her friends antics

"yaaaah I'm not doing that" Suelgi said then she smacked Jisoo and Mina at the back of their heads. The Height difference is really advantageous sometimes.

"hey! no need to resort to violence! " Jisoo said then they heared Mina squeal

"heeey guys! lets watch this!" Mina says then she pointed at the poster

"romance? " Seulgi said then looked at her friends

" yeahhh please?" Mina said then she grabbed Lisa to the ticket booth.

Jisoo followed the two girls but Seulgi just stared at the poster. The tall cat eyed girl just sigh then she follow her other friends

...............................................

It was almost dark when they finally finished the movie. so they decided to have some dessert first before they head home.

"The movie is pretty good huh? "Lisa said while munching the dessert in front

"yeah I've read the book and it is good but the movie is not that far, so yeah" Jisoo answered

"They love each other so why didn't they just tell each other, they could have been save from a lot of heartache , just saying" Mina said then she returned to her dessert

"then there would be no movie Mina" Lisa answered smirking at her friend

"yeah yeah I know but it was so frustrating watching them pin to each other you know" Mina said then looked at Seulgi

"yah Seulgi whats with your silence huh?" Mina coaxed her friend who seem to be staring into nothing in particular

"you know what I mean right Seulgs, why dont you just confess to your Sehun oppa" Mina continued talking

there was silence for a few second then the tall cat eyed girl sighed deeply.

"I've got turned down already" Seulgi said then she give her friends a small smile.

"He said he is more focused on school and the club right now" Seulgi told her friends.

"I'm sorry I even dragged you to watch that movie" Jisoo said apologetically.

"hey its okay guys, I am okay" Seulgi said sounding like her normal self

"I'm okay with it I will be more depressed if there is another girl in the picture but Sehun oppa said he just prioritize school, so it was like." Seulgi said then a smile form in her lips

"I can still hope you know" Seulgi said then looked at her friends directly.

"It was just like he was telling me to just wait till the right time" Seulgi concluded

"_she said it without hesitation, like she said it over and over, until she convinced herself" Lisa thought to herself as she stared at her friend._

"Yeaaaah thats the spirit Suelgs!"mina yelled and that caused attention from the other patrons.

Jisoo smacked Mina on the head to calm her down.

"Sehun may be making excuse now but eventually things will turn around alright?" Jisoo says to her friend hopefully

"or maybe not" Lisa said calmly.

the other girls was shocked with the comment of the tall blonde.

"it will work! " Jisoo and Mina said in chorus

Jisoo and Mina glared at the youngest. Seulgi just laughed soflty

"thank you guys" Seulgi said to her friends.

.........................................

"Lisa! put these boxes outside!" Lisa's mon said to her daighter

"okay mom!" Lisa yelled then she walked to the door

"Jennie unnie?" Lisa said softly when she saw the shorter brunette in front of there shop.

Jennie is wearing a casual attire, white button up polo and some black jeans and she is holding something behind her back.

Lisa just waited for Jennie to start talking.

"Ah..Lalisa there you are!" Jennie said stuttering

"ahmm yeah this is are place unnie" lisa giggle at the older girl

"yah yeah " Jennie stammered as she take in Lisa's beauty in front of her.

Jennie was staring at the sweat dripping slowly on lisa's face.

this made jennie gulped then she shakes her head.

_"What are you thinking!"_ jennie says to herself

"Unnie what are you doing here?" Lisa asked then looked accusingly at the brunette

"oh yeah I - I wanted to see you" Jennie said then she flashed her gummy smile at the younger girl

"you should've call me first unnie, what if I'm not here" Lisa said then she dropped the boxes

"Then I will just give this to you at school then" Jennie said then played with the paper bag in her hands.

"then why didnt you just give it there?" Lisa asked again

Jennie just diverted her attention elsewhere a blush slowly is creeping to her chubby cheeks.

Lisa just stared at jennie as the older girl looked cutesy in front of her. scrutinizing the action of the shorter girl infront.

"Jennie unnie, just, how much do you like me" lisa asked calmly at the fidgeting brunette

"what are you taking about" jennie said then she tucked the stray hair behind her ear.

"I like you a lot Lisa-yah" Jennie said then she showed her gummy smile to Lisa

...........................................

_"soo she went to planetarium huh_?" Lisa said to no one in particular. while observing the gift Jennie have given her earlier.

Lisa stood up on her bed then she turned off the lights.

She walked slowly to sit on her bed again then she turned on the mini projector

"woaaaah! it is really beautiful" Lisa said loudly then she reached out to the stars eminated from the device.

_"I really love the stars, i feel happy to got this right?"_ lisa said more to herself.

then she remembered Jennies flustered face whenever she stared at the cat eyed girl.

_"Jennie unnie is really so high tough. so why would Jennie unnie like me_" Lisa asked herself as she stared at the beautiful starry darkness in her room.


	6. All an act

"i'm so nervous my hands. are so sweaty" Bobby said to his manager Jackson.

Lisa was just looking around the busy gymnasium. Today is the day that she will deliver her speech in front of the whole student body.

Then she glance at her side then she looked closely at Jennie who seems to be her normal calm self.

"Jen, Lisa " Rose called out there names then she strode towards them like she owned the place.

"Chaeng why are you here, to do some scare tactics or to cheer us up?" Jennie smioed widely at her friend

"Well the later part is true for Lalisa here" Then she smiled at the younger blonde

"and maybe the first one for you" Rose said then smiled at ger friend

Rose looked at Jennie and lisa then she smiled when she saw that the younger girl's hands are slightly shaking from nervousness

"you really believe at Jennie unnie .huh? " Lisa said then she observed the shorter brunette who looks so relaxed sitting beside her.

"I see it for myself , well I know Jennie wont drop the ball when it counts" Then she gave the brunette a comforting tap on the shoulder.

"Hey Manoban everything will be okay, if you messed up Jennie here will surely make it work" rose said then she smiled warmly at the cat eyed girl who is already flashing her famous gummy smile. Then she walked away leaving both girls.

After following Rose's retreating back she focused again on the cat eyed girl beside her.

_"she really look so composed and relax"_ Lisa said to herself

Then she saw Jennie's hand shake but she concealed it by closing her fist.

"Ms. park" Lisa called out to one of the teacher.

"Yes Ms Manoban?" Their teacher asked

"can I have some air outside, just for a little while" Lisa said then show a small smile.

"yeah sure, but please return before the event starts okay?" Ms park said then she gave The taller blonde a reassuring smile.

"hey Lisa whats wrong?" Jennie asked the younger one with worry written all over her face

"unnie please come with me" Lisa said then she stood up

The shorter girl just looked quizzically at the tall blonde, then followed her at the rear door of the gym.

Lisa leaned on the wall beside the door then she looked up with her eyes closed then took a deep breath.

after that she looked at Jennie who is just watching her every move.

The taller blondes just took a deep breath again, still her eyes was closed

"Lisa, you looked so relaxed about this" Jennie said inspecting the younger girl closely

"well not as relaxed as you" Lisa said then she open one of her eye to observe the shorter brunette gawking beside her

"well I'm used to all of this" Jennie said then she smiled widely at the younger girl.

Lisa stood up straight after she hears this, as if ready for them to return inside the gym

"well that is good to know" Lisa said briefly then looked directly at jennie

"huh? you brought me her purposely?" Jennie said and the confusion slowly creep on her face.

"I just guessed that even if you're nervous it would be hard to admit." Then Lisa turned her back at the girl standing beside her.

"I guess I went overboard huh?" she added

"wait" Lisa stopped her then she felt a tug on her uniforms sleeve

The blonde just glanced at the girl behind her.

"you know I really try hard to hide it" Jennie softly mumbled.

"if it makes your hand start shaking, maybe you should tell Rose unnie or someone about it" Lisa said after she faced the shorter girl who is starring at the ground while she still grips at Lisa's sleeve

"I cant do that!" Jennie loudly that made Lisa's eyes wide open.

Lisa Just stared at Jennie, she looks so different right at that moment. Her relaxed aura just vanished and replaced with this broken and heavy atmosphere

"I - I cant , Rose and the others believe in me I cant let them lose that faith" Jennie says softly while slowly shaking her head, and she is still looking anywhere but the blonde girls direction.

"why, won't you?" Lisa asked slowly squinting and observing the girl beside her.

"I dont know if anyone would remember me back when I was young" Jennie said then she looked at the leaves swaying with the wind.

"My grades are average, I dont have many friends always shy, always hiding in somebody else's shadow" Jennie continued as she imagines her younger self. walking around feeling so small

"but one day, I just couldnt do that any more" Jennie continued as she reminisce her life back then

"I studied hard as I could, I tried to get people to like me, then slowly day by day I was becoming the "_Ideal Me"_ Jennie finished then she looked at Lisa with this blank look in her eyes.

"when you said you couldnt do that anymore, did something happen" Lisa asked innocently

Jennie slowly retracted her tight grip on Lisa's sleeve then she looked anywhere but the blondes eyes

"I used to be nothing and I cant do that anymore!" Jennie said then she tried to hugged herself

"I need to stay who i am, someone special" Jennie softly mumbled but Lisa could hear every word loud and clear.

"baring myself to you like this, it is hard to call myself special huh?" jennie said then scoffed then gigled softly at the irony of her situation

"how could you say that after all of this" Lisa said loudly and this caught Jennie's attention.

She looked closely at the taller blonde who seems to be unbothered by the situation

"you know I'm not like the others, I dont think you're perfect or anything like that." Lisa continued

"Huh?" that all Jennie could say

"I'm the type of person who always tries to take charge, but then later, I'm not so sure about myself and that shows to your face, right?" then Lisa looked at the older girl intensely

"I got nervous and flushed, which is why, showing me you feel "weak" doesn't change a thing" Then she smiled warmly at Jennie

"dont worry about it" Lisa said still having that perfect Manoban smile on her face

Jennie was mesmerized by everything. She stood there just staring at Lisa's beautiful face lovingly. When she recovered from her sudden confession

"Lisa please face me" Jennie said then she move a lil bit closer to the younger girl. after Lisa angled her body to face the

Jennie put her head on the taller blondes shoulder. There position may be a bit awkward Jennie's forhead on Lisa's shoulder but the older girl found comfort within this moment

"Jennie Unnie?" Lisa asked still questioningly to the intimate moment they were in

"please, just for a moment" Lisa heared in muffled sound

Lisa looked at the top of Jennies head,

"you're being too kind today" Jennie mumbled

"who wouldn't be looking at someone as vulnerable as this? So remember, This is normal" Lisa said more determinedly.  
then she put her hand on top of Jennies hair,

"Normal huh?of course you would say that" Jennie said. then she snuggled closer to the blonde.

"whatever I do you wont hold me against it" jennie tought to herself

slowly Lisa traced the dark tresses of jennies hair. then she continued the action to comfort the fragile gilr in her arm

"you dont need to try to be special in front of me, I said something like that" Lisa tought to herself

"Lisa , only you could get to see this" jennie softlt mumbled. this made Lisa looked at jennies top of head again

_"This, This is a special side of Jennie unnie_" Lisa finally realized

"next one who would give a speech, on behalf of Jennie Kim, Lalisa Manoban from class 1-1, please start when youre ready" the voice of the mc resonates on the speaker all over the gym.

the young blonde took a deep breath then stood up straight, Jennie just watch as lisa walk towards the podium

_"I dont know why Jennie unnie taken a special interest in me but.._" lisa train of toughts were cut off when she saw thw big crowd in front.

Her knees started to shake from the stage fright that is slowly eating her. She tried to have adeep breath again to control her raging emotion and then she scanned the crowd for thesecond time.

Lisa saw Jisoo and Seulgi waving at her like a maniac and this made her more calm and maybe even confident.

"good day, I am here to give my supporr to canditate Jennie Kim, There are some important reason why I think that Jennie Unnie should be the next student council president, first : she has been on the student council since her freshman year she doesn't just perform her duties but she also learned the ropes and how to work in the student council" everyone stared at lisa who started her speech

"_but she is a weak" _lisa retorted in her mind

"as a freshman i only know here through some upperclassmen, other people of the counxil also relied in her, even the former president endorsed her, said that only Ms. Jennie Kim could fulfill the position" everyone was awed at the things that Lisa is stating

_"always Trying to put a brave face all on her own"_ Lisa said as she starrted listing thungs about jennie in her head

_"how could she be so stubborn and utterly stupid_" lisa continued to attack the girl in her mind

"She always try to cheer and greet everyone with her bright smile on her face while also making a level headed decision , a mark of a true leadership." Lisa continued delivering her speech

_"but, if I am the only one she could come for help_" Lisa begins to come up with her next move for Jennie

"I believe that Jennie Kim would be the perfect role model for the whole student body making this whole school a better place."

"_That's it_" Lisa said with finality in her head

"that is why" she continued even after she finished her prepared speech

Jisoo, Seulgi and Jennie looked at Lisa slacked jaw, because they knew that the speech of Lisa was already done

"That is why I decided to join the student council" Lisa said enthusiastically

" while I worked for her during the campaign, Jennie unnie did everything to perfection, honestly I didn't know she would need help from someone like me" words were just flowing out of Lisa's mouth while the some of the other student were taken aback by the sudden announcement

Rose was also shookt at the sudden detour, while jisoo and Seulgi have this knowing smile on their faces, Taehyung also smiled at how things turned out.

"jennie unnie is kind enough to tell me that there are things that I can do and thats why I decided to help her.." Lisa continued then she saw the face of some people in the crowd.

Lisa felt shy a little but she continued her speech

"I decided to help her, In closing, um I hope you cast your votes to help her out" Lisa spits the word rapidly.

"well thats all thank you very much" Lisa said then she vowed at the crowd

_"I said it more forcefully_" lisa scolded herself

_"maybe we dont even have to do any convincing_" lisa continued

Lisa immediately turned back to walk off the stage.

"next would be Jennie Kim herself please go to the stage" the mc anounce.

Lisa saw jennie walking towards the stage and she can't help the blush on her face due to the embarassment. Os lisa decided to looked down and avoid the older girls smiling face, but when they were about to pass by each other Jennie slowed down whispered something

"maybe its a little too kind" Jennie said softly but lisa could hear the teasing tone in Jennies voice

"its just normal" Lisa said then pouted

the cat eyed girl just smile at the retort of the younger girl.

"I am Jennie Kim from class 2-1 and I'm here to announce my candidacy for president" Jennie started.

................................................

A lot of students were gathered on the bulletin boared. to see the result of the election

"Jen!!! congrats! " Nayeon squealed run towards Jennie.

The cat eyed brunette just giggle at her friends enthusiasm then she saw Lisa standing not far from them.

"Lisa!" Jennie yelled to caught Lisa's attention but the doe eyed girl just starts walking away.

So she run towards Lisa and jumped a little at Lisa's back to force the tall blonde to ducked a little and to stop her on her tracks

"We did it Lisayah" Jennie said loudly.

"you really came through for me, thank you" Jennie said then she hugged Lisa tighter their face almost touching

"What are you doing" Lisa mumbled irritably but Jennie still cling to her like a koala

Then lisa stops shimmying out of the cat eyed girls death grip, when she feel a hot breath on her ear. This caused for Lisa freeze

"I really like you" Jenniw whispered closely to Lisa's ear.

"Lisa gathered herself together then she turned around then hold Jennie on both wrist then she lift it up to stop the older girl in molesting her

the student near by was just watching the scene some are giggling at the cute scene but Rose was watching with careful eyes

"Okay okay I get it" Lisa said then she glared at the pouting brunette.

"_Like, that is still sonething I'm not capable of_" Lisa says to herself

"Jen thats enough give the girl some space" Rose tapped her friend on the shoulder interrupts

"okay okay" Jennie said then she gave Lisa her famous gummy smile first before she turned around and lift her hand. Rose just give Jennie a high five then they both walked away.

_"I finally made up my mind, I'm going to stay close to her, but I didnt realize that in order to do so there is something I have to give up."_ Lisa tought to herself

........................................

"Lisayah! woah! what is this?!" Bambam said when he noticed the the stars filling Lisa's room

"its a gift" Lisa said then she sit up on her bed

"from your girlfriend?" her older brother teased her that cause a frown on Lisa's face

"why are you here? " she asked inquisitively

"oww I just need to borrow your charger"

bambam said then he lift his arm as if he is touching the stars

"as if i could touch it" he mumbled softly

"here, just return it later. and next time dont just barge in here" Lisa pushed her older brother out of the door then she returned to the bed.

Lisa stared at the million stars surrounding her room. then she remembered jisoo's words when they knew about Seulgi's situation

_"if you keep at it things will turn out okay, right_?"

Lisa layed down on her bed then she reached out her arms to reach for the stars

"_maybe one day, I could reach that star too"_  
Lisa said to no one in particular but herself


End file.
